The All-Star Battle Royale
by Owen96
Summary: Twenty contestants from different corners of The Mushroom Kingdom and even beyond have all come together for the greatest prize of all; a single wish, given to them by The Star Spirits. With everyone fighting as hard as possible, willing to do anything to succeed the the amazing prize and with their fates in the hands of the viewers, who will come out on top? (VOTE OPEN)


**Hey, everybody! Whew, it's been a long time since I uploaded a story in the Mario fandom, but I'm back with a fresh new gameshow story in which the VIEWERS (yes, that means you reading) will vote for who they want to eliminate, and thus shape the overall winner of the game. However, many twists will also take place to keep everyone on their toes, and arguments, betrayals and alliances between the contestants will also occur.**

 **I really hope you enjoy, and if you did please review and vote for who you'd like to eliminate, along with telling me your favourite character and what you thought of the chapter!**

 **Thank you! ~Owen96**

 **NOTE: For those following and are part of Total Drama: Eracy Island, there's no need to worry as that's my priority, but this is just a fun thing I'm doing on the side, which focuses more on comedy and viewer involvement than seriousness (is that a word? oh well) and atmosphere.**

 **...**

Two bright spotlights turned on at once, and the audience of hundreds murmured amongst each other in excitement as they sat in their velveted red seats, eating snacks and drinking soda as they anticipated what was to come. The first gameshow ever was about to begin, but nothing had been revealed, such as the hosts, contestants or what was to entail, and nobody could wait.

All of a sudden, two star shaped figures emerged from opposite sides of a large stage, and the spotlights followed them. After meeting up at the middle, the two turned to the audience and smiled, who roared in joy, clapping their hands quickly.

"Hello, everybody! Thank you all for joining us for the first competition ever taking place in The Mushroom Kingdom - The All-Star Battle Royale!" An elderly star with grey eyebrows and a large, bushy moustache covering the majority of his face cried. "In this gameshow, twenty contestants from all across The Mushrom Kingdom will-ack, my back! MY BACK, OH MY GOODNESS IT'S ON FIRE HELP ME PLEASE!"

In his excitement, the star had cracked his back and as he fell onto the stage, weeping in pain and embarrassment, the second star, a considerably younger star wearing a pink bow who was presumed to be the co-host, smiled awkwardly, one eye on the elderly star.

"Medical on the stage please." She said awkwardly yet calmly, and as three emergency doctors rushed into the stage to put his back into place, she turned to face the crowd, a sparkle in her eye. "I'm Mamar, and that's Eldstar! Continung from where the lovely host started off, whohopefullyisntdead, twenty contestants will compete for the greatest prize of all; a single wish, granted to them by us, The Star Spirits. They'll be able to do anything!"

As the crowd continued to whoop and cheer, Mamar paused, waiting for them to die down.

"They will compete in two teams of ten, labelled the Boys and the Girls, and every episode they will compete in a challenge. The winning team will be safe, while the losing team will be up for elimination where the readers will vote for someone to elimimate!" Mamar announced, smiling gleefully, when she realised what she said and she went pale. The entire audience was staring at her in shock, and even Eldstar, who's back was broken, had a shocked expression on his face. "E-eugh, I mean...the viewers! Yes, the viewers!

"The viewers will vote for who they want to see eliminated, and the contestant who receives the most votes will be eliminated and lose their chance of the prize! As shown," Mamar waved her hand to an audience member who appeared to be perplexed. Suddenly, two large bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and picked her up, throwing her out of the studio.

"HEY! I SPENT MY SON'S MEDICAL BILLS ON THIS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO SUPPORT HIS MEDICATION ANYMORE!" The toad screamed, bashing on the doors. The audience and Mamar tried to ignore these protests as the medical team finally managed to snap Eldstar's back into place, causing him to fly up, grinning.

"Now, shall we announce the contestants? First, on the Boys Team, it's..." Eldstar paused to create suspense. "...a wizard who helped Mario, the well-known and greatly loved hero on many quests in the world of paper! That's right, it's Merlon, everybody!"

Everyone erupted into cheers and claps as an elderly man in a blue cloak shuffled into the studio, a smile on his face.

"Hello, everyone!" He wheezed. "In Mario's adventures, I've mostly been in the background, but this time I'm here to prove my wit and strength exists! And, ohhoho, I shall not resist to use my magic to my advantage!"

As he said this, he revealed a hidden wand which nobody had seen before, and a smirk rose above his bushy moustache as he zapped a bolt of blue lightning towards the toad who Mamar had thrown outside, who had managed to sneak back in. It struck her, causing her to scream as she fell back outside, followed by Merlon using his magic to lock the double doors and bolt them.

"OW! That hurt...wait...blood...? OH MY GRAMBI, IS THIS MY KIDNEY?" The painful screams of the toad could be heard clearly, and everyone shuffled around uncomfortably but nobody made action in fear that they would be thrown outside to join her.

"Merlon, please make your way to the other side of the stage, as we introduce our next contestant!" Mamar said with a smile, as a tall woman wearing a beautiful red dress elegantly walked onto the stage, her brown hair bouncing around on her shoulders and her red heels creating clacks on the stage. "She's feisty, witty, and will definitely be a challenge to the other contestants! Pauline, everyone!"

"Let me tell you something now, Mario! I don't love you, I never have and I never will! Those claims you made of me creeping into your house and watching your sleep at night are all lies! LIES, I TELL YOU!" Pauline, shrieked, getting more and more worked up until she was red in the face. Blowing her hair around her head, she whipped out her red mobile phone and stalked to the other end of the stage, likely texting Mario even though nobody wanted to suggest it. "And when I win, I'm gonna wish that you get your HEAD on a SPIKE!"

Everyone knew this was a lie, however, as it was incredibly obvious that she was head over heels in love for the moustachioed plumber who had rescued her many years ago, but wanted nothing more to do with her. Merlon shuffled away awkwardly from her as she started screaming to Mario over voicemail, who had unsurprisingly ignored her twelve calls in the last three minutes.

"This season is sure to be exciting." Mamar exhaled, her eyes wide, before the smile returned to her face. "Next up is a trusty advisor to Princess Peach, who has been working with the toadstool family long before mamy of you were born! Give it up for Toadsworth!"

The crowd cheeed as an extremely old, brown-capped Toad hobbled onto the stage, appearing to be struggling to walk egen with the help of a cane to steady his balance. As he breathed in to talk, he accidentally started off a coughing fit which lasted a few minutes.

"O-oh...*cough*...I...I do say, *cough*, this definitely is a change to my regular, dreary lifestyle." Toadsworth muttered, his moustache bobbing up and down as he hacked. "I do care greatly for the princess, but my goodness she can be quite needy! I'm just glad she will never hear of what I said and throw me out on the streets on my lonesome!"

"Erm, she will see this. It's being broadcasted internationally." Mamar revealed awkwardly, as she thought everybody knew. Toadsworth's face paled.

"Dearie me..." He uttered with a groan as he made his way to the other side of the stage.

"Oh, how handsome you look today! It's almost as if I feel you could be my BOYFRIEND, y'know, because it's not like I want to be with Mario and am waiting for him to ask me out on a date! OBVIOUSLY NOT!" Pauline shouted, overreacting as usual, before giving Toadsworth a kiss which resulted in him faling off the stage in joyful surprise. Afterwards, she began dry heaving, disgusted with herself. "Mario, oh Mario...why won't you love me?! WHY?!"

"Calm down now, Pauline, if you like I could magic you into being pretty." Merlon suggested kindly. Pauline looked at him in shock.

"I-I am pretty! Oh my, is this why my dear Mario won't love me?! I'm ugly, aren't I?! MARIO, I CAN BE PRETTY FOR YOUUUU!" Pauline screamed, bursting into tears and running off the stage to apply a tremendous amount of make-up and weep to herself.

"Okay, we need to hurry this up now!" Eldstar snapped in his gruff voice, beginning to get irritated of the constant interruptions. "Now, the second member of the Girls is a cold-hearted, selfish ruler of a kingdom far away! Watch out, it's Princess Shroob!"

"For goodness' sake, is this really what you would call suitable for a princess of my stature? Also, I spit on your attempts at making me feel welcome! I shall not reconsider my plan to obliterate you all when I gain my wish because of your pretty attempts at greeting me to this game!" Princess Shroob hacked in disgust as she gracefully walked into the studio, her eyes looking around in disgust. She smirked deviously. "All of you shall bow down to your Queen, or else death shall occur! I swear it!"

"Well, you can certainly force us to do that if you win the game, Princess, but until then you have no right!" Eldstar mumbled, sweatdropping, praying to Grambi that the evil woman wouldn't succeed in her dastardly plan. All of a sudden, Princess Shroob's hateful eyes turned to him as she grimaced, reaching into her dress for something.

"Who do you think you are, you peasantly swine? I practically own you, you no good menace! Don't you forget that! Also, just for THINKING about not saying my name correctly, I shall punish you immediately by OBLITERATING YOU IN AN INSTANT!" Princess Shroob cackled deviously, whipping out her ray gun and aiming it at Eldstar, a grin on her face.

Eldstar reacted quickly and used his powers to disarm the cruel ruler with a blast of light. Princess Shroob let out an alarmed cry as she stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and dropping her ray gun which broke into pieces. She screamed in horror, while the audience erupted into mocking laughter.

"You...my ray gun! I swear to the highest God existing in this pathetic universe, which is myself, that you shall pay for this!" Princess Shroob raged as she picked up what remained and watched as the broken pieces slipped through her fingers. She glared at the audience. "HUSH, PEASANTS, OR I SHALL TEAR OUT YOUR SORRY EXCUSES FOR BRAINS AND SPIT ON THEM! I SWEAR IT!"

Instantly, everyone fell silent, terrified of the space queen's very real threats. With a scoff, she walked to the other side of the stage and shoved Toadsworth, who had recently got back on, off again. Pauline soon returned, with lipstick scrawled all over her face with mascara having run down her cheeks. Princess Shroob gagged upon seeing her.

"I have to say, you look uglier than my great aunt Shroobetau, and I murdered her in cold blood for harming my vision with her pure putridness! Get out of my sight, you disgusting tart, before I vaporise you." Princess Shroob threatened. As Pauline exploded into a fit of tears and ran away once again, the queen folded her arms, a scowl on her face. "Hurry it up then, so I can demolish these peasants and earn my prize!"

Ignoring her, mainly for the sake of hurrying the episode along, Mamar turned to the audience, who were waiting in anticipation for the next contestant to be revealed.

"Our next contestant is a twisted magician who believes similes are the best method of getting his opinion on the table! It's Dimentio!" Mamar announced cheerfully, and a long, sinister laugh could be heard from the sidelines.

"Oh, give me strength..." Princess Shroob muttered to herself, finding the awful excuse of a laugh not even sub-par to her tremendous cackle. Meanwhile, Merlon tensed up.

"Hello, everybody! I make my entrance so suddenly, like a rainstorm on a warm summer evening!" Dimentio floated onto the stage, a grin on his face. Merlon couldn't help expressing his curiosity.

"What wizardry did you perform to bring him back alive? This...insane madman should be dead permanently!" Merlon shouted with utter shock and anger. Dimentio smiled in amusement to him.

"Oh, Merlon, you injure my feelings, like a young woman desperate for love who recently got rejected by her lifelong crush!" Dimentio said in a taunting manner just as Pauline returned. As she heard this, tears rose to her eyes and she fell to the ground sobbing. Princess Shroob turned to her, absolutely sick to the death of her.

"I say, woman, get a grip of yourself! You're a disgrace to the X chromosome! Who cares about petty males and relationships when you have power and intimidation on your side?!" Princess Shroob cackled deviously as fire burned in her eyes. Pauline ignored her, continuing to weep. "GET UP OR I SHALL TEAR OFF THAT PRETTY HAIR OF YOURS AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SWEAR IT, YOU SELF-LOVING DELUSIONAL LOATHE!"

"Okay, let's try to stay on track, guys..." Mamar mumbled awkwardly, painfully trying to keep up her forced smile, her joy fading as every second passed. She observed the contestants, noticing Merlon and Dimentio glaring at each other, while Princess Shroob continued to list off terrifying threats to Pauline, who continued to cry. Toadsworth, meanwhile, was unconscious after being pushed by the evil queen and falling off the stage for the second time.

"Be quiet, or else I'll remove you from the game for breaking the rules!" Eldstar snapped, causing everyone to fall silent except for Princess Shroob who placed her hands on her hips, fire in her eyes, and Pauline who weeped softly, hugging her legs close to her body.

"You're really testing my patience, you long after due date controlling imbecile! I am a Queen, and I shall not resist to have you trialled for treason and hung, drawn and quartered by my people!" Princess Shroob growled furiously, her fists clenching. However, as her people were thousands of miles away and she didn't want to be expelled from the game, she did go quiet.

"How shall we get the broad to stop her whimpering? Her tears fall like a waterfall of utter despair and rejection!" Dimentio announced, chuckling to himself as he enjoyed Pauline's pain. Princess Shroob clapped her hands and turned to her, smirking.

"If you'd like, I shall vaporise this pathetic excuse for a woman and end her miserable days! Just listening to her cries makes me want to choke the life out of her with my own hands!" Princess Shroob complained as she began stalking towards Pauline with the intention of murdering her. However, Merlon stopped her by placing his hand on her chest, preventing her from moving any further ahead. She pulled away in disgust. "Get your disgusting, peasantly hands off my dress! It was woven by the greatest designers! Your ugly blue cloak stings my eyes and practically burns them out of my sockets, you old craven!"

Merlon ignored the rude queen and instead revealed his wand, aiming it at Pauline. A thin blue mist emamated from it, encircling her, suddenly stopping her wails in their tracks. She looked around, confused.

"I've prevented her ability to cry for half an hour, while you continue to introduce the contestants." Merlon said with a smile. He turned to Eldstar and nodded. "You may proceed."

"Thank you." Eldstar breathed with relief, feeling as if he would never get to begin the actual competition. "The next contestant is one of many of Bowser's children, the Koopalings, who is usually looked down on for being the 'weakest' and a 'nuisance', even by her father himself. It's Wendy O. Koopa!"

"Hi everybody! I'm hoping to reinvent my reputation with this game, and it's nice to meet you all!" Wendy cheerfully waved with a smile on her face. "Without my annoying father or siblings around to ruin this for me, I hope you'll all grow to respect me!"

"Oh my goodness, kill it! What a disgusting looking pest!" Princess Shroob gagged in horror. "If I had my ray gun on my person, I would zap you into oblivion like your braindead parents should have done when the demons gave you to them from the deepest bowels of the Underwhere!"

Tears stung the Koopaling's eyes as she made her way across the stage, revealing polite greetings from Toadsworth and Merlon but looks of disgust from Pauline, Dimentio and Princess Shroob, who was struggling to keep her meal in her stomach.

"So much for a good introduction..." Wendy muttered to herself sadly, folding her arms. However, she suddenly felt a gentle tap on her arm and she turned to see Toadsworth looking at her, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"It's lovely to meet you, dear Wendy! When I first heard of you being Bowser's daughter, I was ready to bash you on the head for being the product of someone who steals my dear Princess Peach on many occasions, but you don't seem to be like your father at all." Toadsworth inspected. Wendy smiled, keeping the fact that she had helped to kidnap Princess Peach a secret.

"Thank you...I appreciate it." Wendy said, unsure how to react as nobody had ever ben nice to her before. However, the moment was ruined when she was booted to the ground and spat on by Princess Shroob, who glared at her furiously.

"Don't you dare contemplate for a second to breathe in the same oxygen as I! You don't deserve to be in my presence to start off with, but stealing MY air?! You deserve the worst possible death, and I'm happy to give it to you if you so desire. I'm sure you'd love to be put out of your misery, you useless cretin." Princess Shroob said venomously. Wendy stared at her in fear, and was relieved when she finally walked away. From that moment on, Wendy willed herself never to breathe again.

"The next contestant lives with tens of thousands of his brothers and sisters aboard a comet observatory deep in space, and is deeply loyal to a cosmic princess named Rosalina." Mamar said, and the crowd awhhh'd in respect of how cute this contestant seemed to be. "It's Luma!"

A yellow star-shaped being, resembling that of Eldstar and Mamar, silently floated onto the stage, noticing everyone sitting in the audience, staring at him. Immediately, tears rose into his eyes and he began crying, turning his head away and running to the other side of the stage.

"I say, what's wrong with you, old boy?" Toadsworth asked in concern, waving his cane around to get Luma's attention. Looking at the poor creature crying reminded Pauline of her situation so she began to get upset, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't cry so she became upset about the fact that she couldn't cry, starting an endless cycle.

Luma's tears splattered onto the stage, causing Princess Shroob to shuffle away in disgust, contemplating vaporising the ugly creature as soon as she received her repaired ray gun.

"For Grambi's sake, Wendy, hide your face! It's making this useless pest cry, and I swear if any of his ridiculously childish tears touch my pristine shoes you shall all receive punishment in the form of your demise! I swear it!" Princess Shroob screamed, her face going hot with anger. This only upset Luma even more, so she reached out to grab him but Merlon got to him first, hiding him from her deadly grasp.

"Ahahaha! This is more eventful than a sports day in a school full of young children, hoping to win a plastic gold medal!" Dimentio cheered, clasping his hands together and grinning mischievously.

"The next comtestant is a pink, bow-wearing menace who makes me plain sick to my stomach! It's, unfortunately, Birdo!" Eldstar announced, regrettably looking at the end of the stage, dreading who was about to walk out.

"HEY EVERYONE! MY-" Birdo egan as she leapt out,but she was interruted by an elderly Toad in the audience who had a heart attack from the utter shock of seeing such a monstrosity. She fell into a Koopa, who was accidentally sick in her face after seeing Birdo, killing her instantly.

"Oh my goodness!" Pauline shrieked, rising her hands to her cheeks as she suddenly felt extremely nauseous. She ran off-stage and threw up violently, coughing and spluttering.

"HOLD HER DOWN! I SHALL END HER MISERY AND SAVE YOU PEASANTS FROM ETERNAL TORTURE!" Princess Shroob cried in horror, actually feeling intimidated for the first time in her life.

For once, nobody resisted and everybody introduced thus far and a few people from the audience ran onto stage, tackling Birdo to the ground and trying to ignore the sickness they were feeling from having to touch her. Princess Shroob ran backstage and shoved the queazy Pauline to the side to pick up a metal cable, swinging it around with determination in her eyes as she slowly walked towards Birdo who shook around violently, desperate to escape.

"No! No! I don't want to die! AHHHHH!" Birdo screamed, watching in terror as Princess Shroob stood above her, ready to slam the cable into her and kill her instantly.

"Stop!" Mamar screamed, and everyone backed off. Princess Shroob let the cable fall to the ground, not before spitting on her face in her typical fashion, and Birdo sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, she has a constract and if she's murdered we could all be in deep trouble! She's gonna be with us for as long as she lasts in the game, as much as it pains me."

"Which'll only be one episode, most likely." Dimentio chuckled, his grin widening by the second. Birdo stood up, tears in her eyes.

"It's not my fault I'm ugly!" She protested.

"It certainly is, you disgusting wench! Don't you dare raise your voice to me; I am superior to you, and don't you forget it you dirty peasant!" Princess Shroob screamed.

As Birdo began crying on the floor and everyone walked back to their positions, Wendy gently walked over and crouched down, helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I...I'll be fine. I'm used to it." Birdo muttered dismissively as she feverently wiped her tears away, reddening her eyes. "There's no need to worry about me, I can handle myself."

"I know how it feels; my entire life I've been bullied by my own family, and they've ruined my life with other people forever. I hate them for it, but I'm stuck with them and I have to live with it." Wendy said with a sad sigh. She held Birdo's hands. "I just wanted to say, if you need me I'm here for you, okay?"

Completely shocked, Birdo gave a timid nod. Wendy smiled and led her to the other side of the stage, while the pink disgrace contemplated her words.

"The next contestant is a creepy enemy of Mario, who prefers to reside in run-down, unnerving mansions, haunting them. It's Boo, everybody!" Mamar announced with a smile.

"IT'S GREEN BOO!" A voice shouted, which was soon revealed to be a green-coloured ghost who floated in, his stubby arms folded in frustration. "The entire reason I came on this show was to get me a little bit of attention, not my annoying brother-in-law who absolutely loves himself, ugh!"

"Try not to talk too much now, Boo, or else you'll get attention for all the wrong reasons!" Merlon said cluelessly with a humorous chuckle.

"It's GREEN BOO!" Green Boo shouted in annoyance, feeling his anger beginning to rise.

"Excuse me? All I hear is the voice of someone who isn't Mario, who loves me very much, so I couldn't care less! Get over here, Boo!" Pauline snapped rudely, stomping her foot on the ground. With a defeated sigh, Green Boo floated to the other side of the stage to join the others.

"With that, half of the contestants have been introduced!" Eldstar said, relieved to be partly through with the introductions which seemed to take a lifetime. "The eleventh contestant is a young girl who used to be a villain, working to defeat Mario, but soon became a lot more friendly after the adventure in the paper land was over with! It's Mimi!"

"Hey guys! Do you think I look pretty in this? If not, I have another sixty seven dresses to choose from, so tell me now if you don't like it!" Mimi chirped cheerfully as she walked on, wearing an aqua coloured dress with sequins running up the side.

"Oh, please, don't make me lose my lunch, you materialistic brute!" Princess Shroob scoffed, dry heaving.

Ignoring her, Mimi walked over to the other side and her eyes widened in pure shock as she came eye to eye with Dimentio. She screamed in shock and horror.

"D-Dimentio?!" She cried.

"Ah, we meet again Mimi, like two school friends reuniting after years of separation and life-changing experiences!" Dimentio said with a grin.

"Oh please, we're definitely NOT friends!" Mimi snapped at him in a sassy manner before shoving past him to get to the others. Dimentio watched her leave, an amused smile on his face.

"The next contestant is a wannabe penguin detective who attempted to aid Mario on his adventures, but to no avail! It's Pennington!" Mamar announced with a cheer, and the excited audience clapped as a blue penguin with a magnifying glass waddled onto the stage.

"Hmmm, based on my findings, it appears that there is a competition taking place on this very stage that I have been invited to!" Pennington deduced with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Obviously, you big-beaked moron! I could see that from my home planet! Now hurry up and shut up so I can win the prize, or I shall roast you up on a campfire!" Princess Shroob ordered, her eyes glinting with pure menace.

"How many discoveries have you made while you've been working as a detective?" Birdo asked curiously as Pennington waddled over to everyone.

"Hmmm, based on my findings, it appears that I have made a new one only a few seconds ago!" Pennington realised with a smile. Birdo waited for it. "A disgusting pink pig is talking to me, who should stop immediately if they know what's best for them!"

As Birdo's smile vanished, Pennington swiftly whacked her in her abnormally huge mouth nose with his magnifying glass, causing her to scream out in pain as she crumpled to the ground. Victoriously, Pennington raised his magnifying glass into the air.

"A-are you okay?" Luma asked in concern as Birdo dizzily got to his feet. However, her flowing tears of despair prevented her from answering as she contemplated if life would be better in the spirit form if she ended hers right now.

"Next up is a poetic Nimbi who, like many others, helped Mario is his many quests in some form! It's Luvbi!" Mamar said, and all eyes were on a white creature as she carefully walked onto the stage, grimacing slightly.

"I must say, and I hope you don't mind, but even the Underwhere is better than this disgrace of a studio, my goodness..." Luvbi muttered, walking over to the other side of the stage. "Goodness gracious, I hope these aren't my fellow teammates! You'd think some of them would at least wash before appearing on international television."

"I am sorry, but in my old age I occasionally forget. I believe the last time I washed was six months ago tomorrow!" Toadsworth announced proudly, assuming Luvbi was talking about him. Immediately, everyone stepped away from him.

"My goodness, did you buy that dress from a 95% sale?" Luvbi spoke softly as she observed Pauline's red dress, causing the woman to gasp in shock. "It's awfully...I don't want to say tacky, as it's rather middle-class, but...I suppose I could settle with improper. I don't know how you'd ever expect to receive a boyfriend wearing something so, frankly, hideous!"

While originally intending on starting an argument with her, a realisation settled in Pauline's mind as Luvbi spoke her last sentence.

"Of course...that's why Mario doesn't want to be with me! It's my choice of clothing! Of course! How haven't I seen this sooner?! MARIO, I'LL CHANGE, I PROMISE. I'LL WEAR DIFFERENT CLOTHES!" Pauline cried in determination before running off-stage once again to change into a different outfit.

"How can anyone be so desperate...?" Green Boo mused.

"My goodness, can't you stay quiet for just one second, Boo?! Why don't you just hide your head like you usually do? Then close your eyes as I blast it off!" Princess Shroob cackled deviously. "I assure you I shall make it quick!"

"Hmmm, based on my findings, this woman is certainly not to be trusted! I suggest that we lock her in a secure cage and keep a watchful eye on her at all times to make sure no casualties take place!" Pennington announced, when he let out a cry as his head was yanked back by Princess Shroob's fist.

"Oh, is that what you believe, you pathetic excuse of a detective? Would you like to repeat yourself? My superb ears seem to have faltered just for a second." Princess Shroob hissed in his ear. She tore his magnifying glass out of his hand and threw it on the floor, stepping on the glass and smashing it. "Peasant."

"The next contestant who shall be competing for a single wish is a being who makes half of the world what it is! He has a very sunny attitude, and is very bright, but can occasionally get hot-headed! It's Brighton!" Eldstar revealed.

Brighton walked onto the stage, smiling and waving.

"I look forward to meeting all of you, and hopefully igniting the fire of determination into your hearts!" Brighton said, then exploded into laughter. "Ahahaha! Get it? Fire? Sun? Daytime?"

"And my will to live vanishes, like the future of a rebellious student as they receive their catastrophic exam results!" Dimentio sighed, rubbing his temples to try and evaporate the awful pun from his mind.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my goodness, Brighton, that was so funny!" Birdo exaggerated her laughter in an attempt to make friends with him, but as soon as she talked Brightson's humour disappeared.

"Eh...it's not that funny anymore." Brightson muttered with a despondent shrug. Feeling her heart break in two, Birdo fell to the ground, sobbing, while Wendy patted her shoulder to try and make her feel better.

"The next contestant is a university student currently in the middle of a course studying fashion, who took a break to help Mario during his adventures! It's Goombella!" Mamar revealed and the crowd exploded imto cheers while the other contestants who had already been revealed waited impatiently.

"Like, hey everyone! I really hope, like, that my, like, blandness and the fact that, like, my only personality is the fact that, like, I say, like, like a lot, like, won't stop me from, like, winning this, like, competition!" Goombella said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh my goodness make it stop!" Toadsworth hollered, dropping his cane and covering his ears. Unfortunately for him, his balance acted up without his cane and he ended up tumbling into the audience with a shriek.

"Like, are you, like, okay?" Goombella asked, running over to the end of the stage.

"My goodness, I have to admit, and please don't take offense to this simple truth," Luvbi spoke gracefully despite preparing to slander Goombella. "But you are incredibly annoying, and I beg that if you, for some reason, win the competition, please use it to fix your speech, even though, of course, the chances of winning are almost zero."

"Like, that was so, like ruuuuude!" Gombella complained, stomping over to the other side of the room and pouting. "Like, I'm so, like, excited to, like, get started with the, like, competition!"

"Please stop saying 'like', you sillyhead!" Mimi said playfully, hiding the fact that she was beginning to get incredibly ticked off.

"Like, whatever."

"The next contestant approaches!" Eldstar cried, hoping to hurry it along so he wouldn't have to hear Goombella's dreaded voice any longer. "Another Koopaling, but this time a son of Bowser, it's the oldest, Ludwig von Koopa!"

"No!" Wendy cried in horror as Ludwig entered, waving.

"What's wrong?" Birdo asked. Wendy nervously glanced at Ludwig before turning to answer her new friend's question.

"I came on this show to get away from this family and show everyone what the real me is like! With him here, that's gonna be impossible!" Wendy moaned in despair.

"Hello everyone!" Ludwig greeted, his strong German accent coming through in his speech. It wasn't long before his eyes trailed to Wendy, and he smirked. "Oh, Wendumb! I didn't think you would have the confidence to come on this show after what you did!"

"What are you talking about?" Pennington asked as he finished picking up the broken glass from his magnifying glass. Ludwig turned to him and feigned surprised.

"Oh, do you not know? Well, my dear sister started a fashion business called "O. Koopa Kuties", and the best part is it completely flopped, and she ended up wearing all the clothes herself because nobody else wanted to! Ahahaha, they looked awful!" Ludwig lied, breaking into laughter as he attempted to humiliate his sister.

"That's not true!" Wendy protested, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment as mocking laughter surrounded her, the only three who didn't laugh being Birdo, Luma and Toadsworth, who either looked awkward or shot Ludwig a glare.

"Ahahahaha, well to tell the truth your word is quite hard to believe considering your awful taste in fashion!" Princess Shroob chortled between fits of giggles. "A peasant, attempting to start a fashion business? The fact that it was an ugly, disgusting excuse of a peasant makes it all the more humorous, ahahaha!"

"I hate you Ludwig!" Wendy screamed, lunging at her brother, but Birdo dragged her back, telling her it wasn't worth it.

Once everyone had eventually calmed down, Mamar began to introduce the next contestant.

"The next member of the Girls is a lesser-known princess than the one we all know and love, who rules the kingdom of Sarasaland. Hoping to win the prize, it's Princess Daisy!" Mamar introduced, and everyone clapped as a lady wearing an orange dress stepped onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Daisy! I'm here to hopefully prove that I'm the best princess in the universe!" Daisy cheeed with a smile, and everyone clapped for her except for one contestant who let out a gasp of pure horror.

"Excuse me, you ghastly peasant? In what world do you believe that youself, a dirty, awful dress wearing, plain hideous pathetic unknown tool would ever be the best princess in the universe over I?" Princess Shroob demanded, giving Daisy an icy stare as she talked. "Retreat your words or else!"

"Um, who are you again?" Daisy asked. When the crowd gasped, with some of them giggling, Daisy smiled smugly to Princess Shroob who was shaking in anger.

"You disgraceful excuse for a human being! I shall rip out your entrails and wear them proudly as a scarf! I SWEAR IT!" Princess Shroob screamed, furious at being made a mockery of. She began walking towards Daisy. "Come here and claim that you're more worthy of royalty than myself, and I guarantee that you shall regret it!"

Daisy walked right up to Princess Shroob, and the two eyed each other for a moment, as if measuring each other up.

"I'm more worthy of royalty than you. You're nothing but a cruel, self-loving cow who believes that everyone loves her and she can get whatever she wants by intimidating them. Well, you can't do it to me, so how does it feel?" Daisy mocked, feeling Princess Shroob's hot breath on her as she got angrier and angrier. "You're nobody."

"YOU SMELLY PEASANT!" Princess Shroob screamed at the top of her voice as she leapt at Daisy, pushing her to the ground. As the two shrieked and pulled each other's hair while rolling across the stage, Eldstar sighed and decided to let them fight.

"The next contestant is a meme-obsessed shut-in who believes that his rap album that was created in fifteen minutes will be hitting the charts soon! It's Buzzy Beetle!" Eldstar announced.

"Yo yo, everyone, it's your boi Buzzzzeeee! Thought you'd all like ta know, ma fresh new beatz will be 'itting the shelves soon enough, just about when I win this game!" Buzzy Beetle said as he walked on wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hmmm, based on my findings, this teenager is clearly deluded and believes that his awful singing will make millions, when the best he shall ever receive is a 'well done' off his mother and a home on the streets." Pennington concluded after thinking for a while. Buzzy Beetle looked at him in shock.

"Here, Here." Luvbi nodded in agreement while watching the enemy in pure disgust.

"Eh eh wot? You'll regret that, Pingi! When ah make mah new rap album, you'll be one of duh hit songz! And not in ah good wayee!" Buzzy Beetle muttered in a sassy manner before walking to the other side of the stage.

"I don't think being in his album at all is a good thing." Birdo groaned as she touched her forehead.

"The second-to-last contestant on the Girls team is a crown-shaped sticker who explained to Mario the many mechanics of the paper world as he journeyed to rescue Princess Peach. It's Kersti!" Mamar revealed.

"Outta the way! In comes Kersti! I'm here to prove that I'm Mario's best Paper Mario partner by far!" Kersti braged irritatingly as she floated in with her eyes closed. "Unlike that tacky, dumb Goombella!"

"Like, excuse, like, me?" Goombella gasped.

"Wait, where's Mario? Is he not playing?" Kersti looked around before floating to the ground in defeat. "I wish Mario was here!"

"Me too..." whimpered Pauline, elicting groans of disapproval from the contestants introduced so far.

"Oh, well, whatever! I'm still bound to win the grand prize!" Kersti bragged with a smug lok in her eyes as she strutted to the other side of the stage, floating next to Luma, who's eyes grew wide upon seeing her.

"Uh...h-hi." Luma said, swallowing his nerves. Kersti looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then rolled her eyes.

"Please don't talk to me unless you have a reason, kiddo. I don't have time for casual chat." Kersti muttered. Despite this unnecessary rudeness, Luma still smiled at the fact that she just talked to him; he suddenly felt a flame of admiration start burning in his heart.

"The final contestant for the Boys is one of the more unpopular members of the Kong family, but a member nonetheless! WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!" Eldstar screamed in fury. Princess Shroob and Daisy got up, their clothes and hair disheveled, and while the latter seemed sheepish, the former rolled her eyes in irritation but remained silent for once. "For goodness' sakes, the atmosphere's ruined. It's Funky Kong."

"Hey everyone! I hope that I win this so I can get a lifetime supply of bananas and a motorcycle!" Funky grinned, givimg everyone a thumbs up.

"It's ONE wish, you bloody imbecile. Why is it so hard for people to listen to simple insctructions, for example that Princess Peach girl when she refused to bow down to me! She was testing my limits at that moment!" Princess Shroob muttered, getting irritated at that memory.

"Whoa, chill out, girl!" Funky said, holding his hands out in front of him in a peace gesture. Princess Shroob's eyes narrowed in fury.

"Do you know who I am?! You brainless ape, you should have been euthanised at birth! Your existence pains all those around you!" Princess Shroob snapped angrily, gritting her teeth as she contemplated murdering Funky, who's mouth gaped open in shock.

Everyone felt uncomfortable after that, so Funky silently made his way to the other side, but as soon as he saw Pauline he grinned, revealing his sparkling white teeth. He stood next to her and looked at her while she tried to ignore him.

"I have to say, you're looking nice today, hot stuff." Funky muttered with a wink, nudging her slightly. Pauline took a deep breath.

"Is your name Mario?"

"Um, no-"

"Then I want nothing to do with you. Goodbye." Pauline said, showing him the hand before turning away and folding her arms.

"Wait, I-" Funky began, placing his hand on Pauline's shoulder. Reacting quickly, she turned around and booted him hard in-between the legs, causing him to scream out in agony before falling to the ground.

"I told you I didn't want anything to do with you. It's your own fault." Pauline shrugged, smirking slightly. Funky ignored her as he was in too much pain.

"Now it's time to introduce the final contestant for the Girls and the last competitor overall! She's the Queen of the Underwhere, and doesn't take any lip from anybody! It's Queen Jaydes!" Mamar announced, and the crowd cheered for the last time as she entered. She examined the other nineteen contestants.

"Hmmm, you don't look to be that challenging. I've handled worse." Queen Jaydes admitted, her expression remaining neutral as she inspected everybody one by one.

"Oh, please, don't think I'm just going to roll over and let that comment slide, you abysmal creature." Princess Shroob snarled, rolling her eyes. Queen Jaydes smirked slightly.

"I see. I suggest you change your tone, or would you like to spend eternity in my home, with murderers who have killed multiple people and would happily do it again, especially to a big-mouthed, egotistical crone?" Queen Jaydes suggested. After that remark, Princess Shroob was already angry enough but the fact that her voice never changed irritated her even more.

"Pfft! Ahaha, don't make me laugh! I've murdered more people in my life than I can remember, and for doing petty things such as accidentally spilling my drink or looking at me weird, and you're really stretching your luck for surviving to the morrow right now." Princess Shroob snapped with a grimace, taking a step closer to Queen Jaydes, who stared at her calmly. "Dirty peasant."

"Okay, that's enough, it's time to start the first challenge before anybody dies!" Eldstar said worriedly. All eyes turned to him. "You will all be situated on a large, circular platform in the sky and must get rid of every member on the other team. Watch out, however, as the platform is crumbling and pieces of it could fall at any moment! The last person remaining will win for their team and also earn an Immunity Mushroom! This is a special reward that, when eaten, will protect you from one elimimation! The losing team will be up for elimination. Are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded and cheered in agreement, all of them motivated to win the first challenge for their team.

 **...**

All twenty contestants stood on the circular platform high up in the sky, exchanging nervous glances as they awaited what was to come. As soon as Mamar made the signal, the challenge had officially begun and everyone leapt imto action.

 **The Boys: Merlon, Toadsworth, Dimentio, Luma, Green Boo, Pennington, Brighton, Ludwig, Buzzy Beetle and Funky Kong.**

 **The Girls: Pauline, Princess Shroob, Wendy, Birdo, Mimi, Luvbi, Goombella, Daisy, Kersti and Queen Jaydes.**

As soon as the challenge began, Wendy furiously leapt at Ludwig, tackling him to the ground and causing the Koopaling to scream out in shock as he slammed into the platform, the breath being knocked out of him and causing him to be winded. Wendy held him in place, her arm on his chest, as he desperately tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Wendy! What are you doing?!" Ludwig cried in shock.

"This is what you get for lying about me!" Wendy declared victoriously as she picked up her brother and threw him off the edge of the platform, watching gleefully as he fell down and down, landing in the water below. Wendy dusted her hands off, a smile on her face. "Good riddance!"

"Everyone, Wendy was just bullying her brother!" Pauline cried in shock, and everyone looked at Wendy and shook their heads in disappointment.

Wendy, in her distress, didn't realising the floor she was standing on was shaking and by the time she did it was far too late, as the ground broke from underneath her and she tumbled to the water far below.

"Oh for Grambi's sake, my back is far too old and well-worn for these shenanigans!" Toadsworth cried as he desperately hobbled along the platform, trying to avoid the falling pieces.

"I hope it breaks soon and you die instantly, you old waste of space!" Princess Shroob snapped as she ran across the platform before giving Toadsworth a hard kick in the stomach, resulting in him flying straight off the platform and screaming as he landed in the water.

"Hmmm, based on my findings, in around five minutes the platform will have demolished completely! We must finish this challenge quickly and win!" Pennington cried.

"You want it to end quickly? Okay!" Birdo shrugged, getting her revenge for earlier when Pennington hit her by picking him up and throwing him off the platform.

"Don't worry, guys! A sunny attitude is all we need for this challenge!" Brighton cried, chortling happily, before the platform underneath him cracked and he fell through with a scream of terror.

"If you don't mind me saying, I truly would appreciate it if you let go of me as your body odour is extremely sensitive to my nose." Luvbi muttered in disgust as Funky Kong picked her up and threw her off the platform before tripping and falling off himself.

"Ohohohoho! How about a little bit of magic to liven things up, hmmm?" Merlon suggested with a laugh, before revealing his wand and aiming it towards Queen Jaydes.

Noticing this, the Queen of the Underwhere reacted quickly and combatted the attack with her own magic, and the two spent the next few minutes trying their hardest to mentally outstrength the other. In the end, Merlon was sucessful and he zapped Queen Kaydes quickly with a bolt of blue magic, causing her to be paralysed and tumble off the platform.

"Don't you even let the thought of pushing me over cross your mind, you dirty middle-class fool!" Princess Shroob spat angrily as she warned Dimentio who creeped towards her, an amused grin on his face.

"Ahahaha! You are in severe need of some humiliation, like a young child who believes the world revolves around them!" Dimentio announced, before flying towards Princess Shroob.

At the last second, however, she dodged to the side and Dimentio flew over the edge before screaming and falling imto the water below. Princess Shroob watched him fall, a smug smirk on her face.

 **The Boys: Merlon, Luma, Green Boo and Buzzy Beetle.**

 **The Girls: Pauline, Princess Shroob, Birdo, Mimi, Goombella, Daisy and Kersti.**

"Magic is the best method!" Merlon chortled happily, zapping Mimi, Birdo and Daisy off the platform and enjoying himself while doing so, when he was suddenly headbonked off the platform by Goombella, who watched him fall with a smile.

"Like, that was, like, amazing! Yay, like, me!" Goombella cheered, congratulating herself.

"Man, this challenge just hazz to bee in one ov mah songz! I can't waiiit 2 writ it up bro!" Buzzy Beetle cheered in excitement, attempting to slam into Goombella, but he put too much momentum into it and he ended up flying off himself as well as the goomba girl.

"K-Kersti! Can I talk to you...?" Luma asked nervously, his voice shaking.

"Sure!" Kersti said happily, turning to face him, when her kind smile became a smirk. "In the water!"

With that, she shoved him and he fell off the platform, but he didn't care. Kersti had willingly talked to him, and for that he was happy.

 **The Boys: Green Boo.**

 **The Girls: Pauline, Princess Shroob Kersti.**

Noticing the three women slowly approaching him from three different angles, Green Boo decided to avoid the pain and suffering and leapt off himself, signalling the victory of the Girls.

"Goodbye, Boo!" Pauline waved.

"IT'S GREEN BOO!" He shouted angrily.

"What?!" Pauline yelled, but Green Boo had given up and admitted defeat so she shrugged, losing interest.

"Now, I would apologise to make the two of you feel better, but I simply couldn't care less about eliminating the both of you for my own benefit! Goodbye, peasants!" Princess Shrob cackled evilly, leaping into action and shoving both Kersti and Pauline off the platform before they could react. "Ahahaha! Pathetic nobodies, all of you!"

"Congratulations Princess Shroob, you have won the Immunity Mushroom!" Mamar declared, handing it to her and she grinned deviously upon having it in her grasp. "This also means that the Girls have won immunity, so viewers-"

She turned to the camera and smiled.

"Vote for one of the Boys to be eliminated! You can vote for one of the the following ten people!"

 **Merlon**

 **Toadsworth**

 **Ludwig**

 **Dimentio**

 **Buzzy Beetle**

 **Luma**

 **Green Boo**

 **Pennington**

 **Funky Kong**

 **or**

 **Brighton!**

"Please vote for just one, and the contestant with the most votes will be eliminated in the next episode!" Eldstar instructed, before waving goodbye.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, and in your review vote for who you would like to eliminate! The next chapter is coming out soon!**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
